Rikuto April
Rikuto April (リクト・エイプリル) is a character in the anime and manga series Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits. Appearance Rikuto has short brown hair, with a huge ahoge, and brown eyes. He has a bandage on his face. He wears a green, white and yellow jacket over a dark blue shirt and pink shorts. He has a green deck case strapped to his arm. Personality He admires Rei, and they have similar tastes, both enjoying eating pizza, and not really caring if they make a mess. He's determined to carry out his grandfather's wish and find the Ultimate Battle Spirits. Although not being very strong, he's shown to be brave and determined to help his friends and sister when they're in trouble. Biography Rikuto is the younger brother of Laila April. He has a space compass. It was taken by The Galaxy Triumvirate, after Laila lost a battle to them. Rei won it back and returned it to him. Afterwards, Rikuto requested to join Rei in searching for the Ultimate Battle Spirits. He explained that his compass could help find it. On the planet Gunrock, Rikuto attempted to battle against Almeida, but was defeated. Rei returned to help, however, and drove the members of the Seven Galaxy Generals away from the planet. When Laila was cleaning up Rikuto's mess, she accidentally sent his cards flying, and didn't put them away properly. Angry, Rikuto said that she farted when she slept, and ran away. He ended up staying with Eris and her crew. He had a practice battle with Marlene, who offered to trade him Nijinoko to help with his deck. Though Marlene was blunt that she thought Rikuto's actions were wrong, she also told him about her annoying older siblings. When Rikuto met with Laila again by chance, whom he really did want to go back to, but wouldn't admit it, a battle erupted between them. Laila won, but both she and Rikuto's improved battle styles impressed the other. They seemed to have made peace, but started fighting over cleaning again soon after. Rikuto was later seen, along with Rei, in a restaurant. There, they met Kiriga again. His friend Rei have another battle with Kiriga, but unfortunately lost. He try to cheer him up in the Ship which made Rei happy. While chatting with them, they were swallowed by a space storm. They failed to overcome it because of the taken Ultimate-Odin. They happened to cross a ship named Cowcow. Surprised, They learned that Salt was part of this crew long ago. Rikuto and his friends also discovered that there was an Ultimate on the ship. Later, Rei took it and gain his Purple Form, Zero The Flash. Rikuto was next spotted helping Rei to go back to his ordinary form. Along with Laila, they overcome the challenges and achieved the goal of getting the mysterious fan. It helped Rei to go back in his ordinary form, making Rikuto happy. Later, it is revealed that the bandaid Rikuto wears contains a hint of the password to reach the Ultimate Battle Spirits. He continues wearing the bandaid even after learning this, despite not needing it. After the search for the Ultimate Battle Spirits ends, Rei returns Laila and Rikuto to earth. However, he returns a day later, inviting him to join them on a search for the Ultimate Battle Spirits Neo. Both are happy to come along. Rikuto built a new compass for the occasion. Deck Battle Stats Trivia *He shares a seiyuu with Haqua Estoc from Battle Spirits Sword Eyes *He has some similarities to Kouta Tatsumi. Both are the heroine's younger brother. Both are card collectors, and novice card battlers. And always following or copying the main character. *He appears on the promo cards The Strongest Galaxy Ultimate Zero and Let's Cooking! *He wears a green deck case, but actually isn't shown to use green cards. Appearances Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits anime Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero (manga) Gallery 1 rikutoapril.jpg HappyRikuto.jpg Rikutorescale.jpg Zero ep15.jpg 1234.jpg 56.jpg Zxcv.jpg !@.jpg !.jpg @.jpg ASDDFFFGGGG.jpg ZXZZXZXXZXZ.jpg Navigation Category:Ultimate zero characters Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:White card battlers Category:Red card battlers